Away
by TheAmazingBoo
Summary: Sasusaku, Au. Sakura is a new witch, taking off in a strange new world, new people, new stress, and new love in a village hidden in leafs. read as her story unfolds. first story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** hello!! This is my first fan fiction!! I'm so excited that I finally got the time to actually write one!! Well any way, this is a sasusaku fic and also an AU. It's basically a run on of the movie "Kiki's delivery service" but only Sakura does not have a delivery service, she does not live by the ocean, and finds a romantic interest. The plot is **_**completely**_** different from the movie. So…. With that said… enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR KIKI'S DELIVERY SERVICE. ONLY THIS PLOT.**

Chapter 1: Departure

A soft breeze blew into a roomof an open window. On the window sill, a small cat lay sun bathing. She slumbered peacefully until the open and close of a door awoken her.

She opened her large green eyes and studied the intruder. "Good morning sissy." The cat's owner bounded happily into the room carrying grocery bags. She had long pink hair, light creamy skin, and bright green eyes.

"Good morning" sissy replied. "Where have you been?" The feline questioned.

"At the market. Picking up some supplies, for tonight." She answered, dumping the contents of her grocery bags onto her bed, then packing the objects into her light green messenger bag.

"So we _are_ leaving tonight?" sissy asked. "

"Yep." The pink haired girl replied, "The weather man said that we'll have a clear, warm, full-mooned night!"

"SAKURA!!" they heard said person's mom call her from down stairs.

"COMING!!" Sakura screamed back down.

The small cat jumped on Sakura's shoulder. Being carried as Sakura ran down stairs to find the mother preparing lunch in the family's small kitchen. "Are you leaving tonight after all?" she asked Sakura washing her hands in the sink.

"Yep" Sakura answered. Her mother's face looked disappointed but proud at the same time. "Then you better go get ready" the woman told her daughter, "Kay!" Sakura said running back up to her room, sissy still on the shoulder.

**~ x X x ~**

"Sakura?" Sakura heard someone say as they knocked on her door. "Come in!" she answered as her father entered. "Hi daddy how was work?" she greeted her father. "Okay.", he answered, "so…..I heard you're leaving tonight."

"Yep! It's going to be a clear night so it will be perfect."

"You have your robe?"

"Uh-huh. It's hanging up in my closet."

Sakura's dad looked outside her open window, to the setting sun. "Do you have all your supplies?" he asked her as he sat on Sakura's cushioned bench, net to the window. Then started petting Sissy, who started purring.

"Uh-huh. I picked up everything I need at the market earlier."

"Good….." he whispered, still staring at the sunset. He seemed –like Sakura's mother- saddened by their daughter's soon departure.

**~ x X x ~**

Sakura closed the shutters of her window and puller her yellow blouse up and over her head. Then she pulled down her blue jeans. Leaving her in a tank top, and mint green panties.

She then walked over to her closet and pulled out her robe. It was a red dress in had a high loose fitting collar. In the front of the dress, was a zipper running down and half way to the side of the dress. She pulled down the zipper and pulled the dress over her head, and zipped it back up.

That's when she heard another knock at her door. "Come in." she called. This time, it was her mom. Her mother's face fell when she walked in and saw her daughter's outfit.

"Aww….. You aren't going to wear the traditional black robe?" the red-haired woman asked disappointed.

"No way!" Sakura retorted. "That one is so ugly and boring" she continued looking at herself in her full-body mirror.

Sakura's mom only smiled and shook her head, taking a seat on her daughter's bed. As she watched her daughter finish getting ready.

The pink haired girl pulled he green messenger bag over her left shoulder so it hung of her right side. Then strapped a small medical bag around her waist, and then slide it around to hang off her back.

Sakura searched her bed room floor looking for her boots. She kneeled on the floor and looked under her bed.

"Bingo." She mumbled pulling her boots from under the bed. "Y-your wearing those old things?!" her mother asked. Sakura didn't reply, just continued putting on the old , brown combat boots. The boots were old and scuffed- but well taken care of.

"Of course!" Sakura finally answered her mother. "Lucky!" she said, referring to the old boots.

"But…. What about the cute black flats I bought you the other day?" her mother suggested, trying to sway her daughter out of wearing the ugly things.

"Mom, you know those are super uncomfortable! Besides, flats give me blisters…" she trailed off.

~ x X x ~

Sakura and her mother joined the rest of their friends and family outside in the cool summer's night air. Including Sakura's child hood friend, Yamanaka Ino.

As soon she saw Sakura, she began to fake sob and flung her arms over Sakura's shoulder. "Oh forehead!" the girl falsely sobbed loudly, "I can't believe you're leaving me!" forcing out tears.

Sakura grabbed Ino by the shoulders and yanked her off "calm down piggy, it's for a year. I'll be back.

"Yeah, yeah I know", said the blond girl, finally getting over her fit of hysterics "But remember to send me a letter or postcard whenever you can , where ever you're going!" Ino scolded, pointing an accusing finger.

Sakura only nodded "And remember…" Ino said winking, "… remember to tell me if you meet any hot guys!"

"I-Ino!" Sakura's face flashed pink

"Sakura, dear!" her mother called coming out of the house with a broom stick in hand, "It's almost time to go, hon." the older woman checked at her hand watch. It read a quarter to 12.

Sakura ran up to take the broom from her. "Bye, dear." Sakura's mom said sadly as she bent down and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Sakura than gave her father and Ino a hug and stood a good seven feet away.

Sakura sat on the broom and held it between her legs as she tightened the bright red ribbon tied in her long pink hair. Ino had given it to her when they first became friends to keep her bangs out of face.

"Ready, sissy?" Sakura asked the cat that was currently sitting on Sakura's green bag that was still slung over her shoulder. "ready when you are, nyaa~" she meowed, digging her claws further into the fabric of the bag, as too not fall off during the bumpy ride.

Sakura nodded and 'okay' and took a deep breath in and out. '_Here we go…"_ she thought to herself as her hand's clenched the broom and sat more comfortably on it.

Sakura sprang her legs up, but instead of falling back to the ground, she stayed hovering in the air.

'_come on…!' _Sakura thought as her broom shot into the night sky. Sakura struggled to gain balance of the broom, thrashing about a bit. Everyone on the ground held their breath but when the she finally gained control, turned and waved goodbye flying forward. Every one cheered, clapped, and yelled their final goodbyes.

Sakura looked back as her childhood home disappeared from view. She pressed higher into the sky so she could merely see the glowing lights of her village.

"Were we going?" Sissy asked poking her small head out from the green bag she had crawled into when Sakura took off. "I don't know… we'll keep going until we find a town we like. Even if takes all night!" the young witch answered confidently. "great…" mumbled her cat sarcasm dripping off her words.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: woah… finally finished. Remember, this is my first so… yeah. There might be a lot of grammar, spelling mistakes, ect… sorry. Well any way, I thought id put in the sound track of songs I listened too writing this:**

**Pussicat dolls- jai ho (you are my destiny), Alicia keys- doesn't mean anything, Shakira- She wolf, Manchester Orchestra- wolves at night, Cash Cash- breakout, Kimya Dawson- loose lips, Kanye West- home coming**

**Well, that's all! Please comment and all that good stuff!**

**~boo **


	2. village hidden in leafs

**A/N: Hi there! Welcome to the second installment of **_**Away.**_** I got positive feedback so I'm continuing! YAY! **

**On a non-related topic, guess what? I just learned some HORRIBLE news as of late. **_**Naruto shippuuden**_** is coming to Disney channel………………………………..W-WHAT??........WHAT? EXCUSE ME; I THOUGHT I JUST HEARD YOU SAY NARUTO IS COMING TO DISNEY CHANNEL?? And I ask you…. W-why?? Why must they do this to us?? Hasn't American dubbing ruined naruto enough? **

**Ahem, I'm sorry about that, I'm just really p-ed off about that. **

**DISCLAIMER: I was walking down the street the other day and found the deed to naruto just lying on the floor, so yeah, now I own it :) **_**NOOOT!! **_**Come on people! I do ****not ****in any way own naruto (or Kiki's Delivery Service) **__**those; my friends belong to two great anime genius!!**

**Chapter 2: The Village Hidden in Leafs**

They had been flying for over 3 hours and had already passed multiple lighted towns.

"Sakura…" Sissy whined "…I want to land!"

"Be quiet Sissy, we're going to keep flying in till we find a town that's interesting."

"…But, how will we know if a town is interesting or not if never try?"

"Oh, I don't know. But I have a gut feeling to keep going. And you know my gut is_ never _wrong!

Sissy seemed to have nothing to say to this. _Why do I even bother? _The cat thought to herself.

Sakura looked down; they had been flying over nothing but trees for a while now. Large mountains were in the distance. Hiding the horizon line. "There doesn't seem to be anything else out here Sakura, nyaa~" the feline finally spoke up again. It was Sakura's turn to say nothing.

"fine, _ignore me_"

~ x X x ~

They flew for another twenty minutes. Sakura's now heavy eyes threatening to drift to sleep in mid-air. Sissy trying to keep that from happing, tried to keep conversation.

"Look, Sakura!" Sissy said after a short while of not talking. Sakura jolted awake after the sudden bolt of energy "A light! There! Do you see It?" Sakura squinted towards the supposed light, and to her surprise, saw it.

As they drew closer, not only one light, but more, and more as they came into view. The lights were not the bright white lights of a populated city, but a faint warm orange glow. As a flame flickering on a candle stick.

A large stone wall surrounded the village, which was strange in itself. It seemed as if the village and its citizens didn't want anyone to know they existed. Sakura had never seen anything like it.

"Are we landing here?" Sissy asked, raising her voice so Sakura could hear her. Sakura had seemed to be going faster, and the wind resisting them. "Yeah" Sakura said softly. _A village hidden in leafs…._

~ x X x ~

The pink haired witch lowered her flying speed, now just hovering and admiring the village below them.

It's true she grew up in a small country town but, she had never seen anything like this. Most of the buildings were tall and multi-layered. Having large balconies and water towers. Long telephone polls touched the skies. The architecture looked like something out of a history text book.

"We'll land here" Sakura suddenly said, smiling. She started her slow decent over the village and landed on concrete sidewalk. _This is so strange. _Sakura thought looking around. The side walk was concrete but the road was gravel.

~ x X x ~

Sakura and Sissy walked side by side for a while until Sissy noticed that they were walking the wrong direction. They were walking towards the out skirts of town. Sissy chose not to say anything because it would be a waste of breath. Once Sakura had her mind on something, you could not change it.

Soon they came to a more modern looking building. It had two floors and lots of plain glass windows, but that's not what was strange about it. Right above the glass double doors, was a big four pointed star. In the middle of the star, was a red and white symbol that looked kind of like a fan?

Sakura stopped walking to examine it. "Hmmm… I wonder what this place is…?" the girl wondered aloud. She saw Sissy shrug from the corner of her eyes.

Sakura looked at the large lightened sign in the front lawn that read: '_Uchiha Police department'_

_Uchiha…? _Sakura wondered. "Sissy, do you think that 'Uchiha' is the name of the town?"

"Perhaps, but I doubt it." The cat said, licking her paw "It sounds more like a family name."

"Yeah…" they continued walking.

~ x X x ~

They soon came to a park. Who's grassy hill lead up to a playground.

Sakura sighed "Guess we're sleeping in a park tonight." She started to trudge up the tiny hill. But came to an instant halt when she saw someone sitting on a stone bench facing the playground she had her sights on. "Wonder who is up and out in three in mourning?" Sakura though aloud again. "Look who's talking" Sissy mumbled under her breath

Sakura chose to ignore her and started walking forward, to the male. "We'll ask him directions to the nearest hotel."

Although Sakura was walking up to his back, she could tell he was around the same age as her. He seemed to be day dreaming and not paying attention.

One thing Sakura did _really _notice though, was the red and white fan symbol from the police station building was printed on the back of his navy blue shirt.

"Excuse me." Sakura finally spoke up.

The young black haired man jumped and spun his head around to look at her.

Green apple eyes met charcoal black ones for the first time. Once he had turned, Sakura could get a good look at his facial features. She could admit he was _very _handsome. Dark bangs fell over his onyx eyes and pale, smooth skin. His expression was still shocked. Not many expected a random girl to pop up and start talking to them at the crack of dawn.

The young man also got a good look at the stranger before him.

Her skin was a little darker and pinker than his. She seemed to be only a few inches shorter too. Her long unkept pink hair fell to her waist and she had a bright red ribbon holding most of her bangs in place. Framing her face

Her face, he decided reminded him of a cat. He stared into her green eyes for a few seconds which felt like hours. They seemed to hypnotize him. Until he was finally able to pull his eyes away.

She was holding an old broom, which scared him a little. But what also caught his eyes was her huge brown boots, loosely tied.

"Hi." The girl spoke confidently, straitening her back.

The boy stood up to face her, the stone bench still separating them.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, and I'm a witch!"

Sakura saw the confused, weird look on his face.

"Oookay…." He said slowly. Turning around, and walking quickly in the other direction. Probably thinking she was insane.

Sakura huffed in anger, mounted her broom stick and took off. Only to cut off the boy and hover in front of him. Proving that she was, in fact, a witch.

"What the…"

"Believe me now?"

"I-I… okay I believe you... so what do want from me?"

"Well, I haven't seen a single hotel…" she said finally fully landing on the ground

"Yeah… konoha is not the kind of place people come to visit to." The boy said, reclaiming his cool. Stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah…kinda figured…"

The two fell into a long, awkward silence. "So yeah... I'll be going then. He said as he walked past her.

"W-wait!" the boy stopped and turned around to look at her.

"u-umm… can I stay at your house?" she asked shyly.

The black-haired boy look flabbergasted at her blunt question.

"…Are you serious?"

A nod.

A long pause.

"You won't try to turn me into a frog or anything right?" a sarcastic remark.

A shake of the head and the pleading fold of hands

"…Fine."

"REALY? Thank you, thank you! ...are you sure it will be okay with your parents?"

"Yeah, _parents,_ sure…lets go with that." He said turning on his heel and walking away, gesturing her to follow. And she did.

~ x X x ~

The two were passing the police building when Sakura remembered that the boy wore the same fan symbol as the building's sign. She decided to ask him.

"This building is-"

"-My family's business."

"So your name is-"

"My name is, Uchiha Sasuke."

_**To be continued**_

Okay… That was a long chapter! Tired! Thnx for reading. Id like to thank those who added my story to their alerts and favs!

And special thanks to:

Twisted Musalih, for reviewing 


	3. Annoying, Sinking Feeling

**A/N: Ello! I'll just a a/n at the bottom (amazingly short chap.)**

**Disclaimer: do NOT own naruto or Kiki's delivery service**

**Chapter 3: Annoying, Sinking Feeling.**

He had a sinking feeling in his gut. The kind of feeling you get when you're watching a scary movie and ominous music starts to play in the background. You know something bad is going to happen, you just don't know when, where, or in what form. Whispers in the farthest regions of his mind whispering _no_, _don't, don't. _

He felt like he shouldn't put in his apartment key into the lock. He felt like he shouldn't slowly turn the handle, and push open the door. He shouldn't walk in and turn on the light. He felt like he shouldn't let this stranger walk into his home; his life.

But he did.

The walk to the apartment was long and silent. She trailed behind him like a little lost puppy. He felt her staring at his back. With those eyes. Those annoyingly bright green eyes.

He could picture that annoying long pink hair. But most of all, the clunking sound of her annoying brown dirty boots hitting the pavement

Hell, everything about this girl annoyed him to no end. She bothered him; got under his skin. He had known her for such a little time, and said barely nothing to her, and she barely anything to him. But, he _hated _her. How dare she pop up to him like that? Ask him such a strange question. And how dare she be different from any girl he had ever met in this town, in his short miserable life.

But… he still let her in. The second she walked in and smiled that happy, _annoying _smile. He felt- no, he _knew _something's were going to change. He felt like he shouldn't have.

But he did.

_**To be continued**_

**YAY! Two chapters in a day, dang I'm a nerd…**

**Well any way I know it's a stupidly short chapter but I felt that it was good like this so I left it alone. Its just some of Sasuke's thoughts on Sakura. And look out all you fangirls (and fanboys) Itachi is coming up in the next chap! YAY! But, he is playing the role of kind older brother than cold hearted jack rabbit.**

**~boo **


	4. Eggs, and a femine touch

**A/N: Sorry this one is a little late. But I forgot the note book I have this story in, in my locker and this weekend my cousin came over and, although she's my age, I need to keep her entertained, like a good host. Hence; I didn't have ANY time to write or type. Then school has been clobbering me with work. And I can't get my laptop, or the eyebrow ring I want If I let my grades fall soooo…yea. **

**And I don't know if I mentioned this before but, If you want to see Sakura's wardrobe in this story, go to my profile and you'll find a link to my Deviant art account. So with that said…**

**ONE FOR THE MONEY, TWO FOR THE SHOW, THREE TO GET READY… AND HERE WE **_**GOOOO! **_**(or how ever that saying goes…)**

**DISCLAIMER: I asked Santa for the deed to naruto, but he said no, because I'm on the naughty list for putting rat poisoning in the sugar cookies I gave my friend the other day. So I do not own Naruto (OR Kiki's Delivery Service"**

Chapter 2: Eggs and a famine touch

This is where you live?" She asked quietly, inspecting the small apartment. "Yep" Sasuke said dryly, closing and locking the front door behind him.

"You're an only child?" She asks

"What makes you ask that?

"Well this is a pretty small apartment, and I a guess I just kinda pictured you and you're family…I don't know…well, rich."

"No we're not. Sorry to disappoint. And I only live with my brother."

As if on que, a door down the small hallway opened and somebody walked out. He was a little taller than them, and looked a lot like Sasuke. Except he had long black hair tied into a low ponytail.

He rubbed his sleepy eyes and walked into to the living room they were standing in. "…Sasuke?" he yawned, "Its-"he glanced at the clock, "-five in the mourning!" He converted his heavy gaze towards Sakura, who couldn't help but flinch a bit. "And who's this?"

Sakura's mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. Only Sakura was trying to find the right words to explain herself, but Sasuke (luckily) beat her to it.

"I told her she could stay over. She has nowhere else to go."

Sasuke's older brother's suspicious glare immediately changed into a happy smile. "Oh, okay then."

Sakura was a little surprised he didn't any more questions but hey, she wasn't complaining!

"I'm Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." He introduced himself with a smile.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, pleased to meet you." She said bowing quickly.

"Nice to meet you too." Itachi turned his attention back to Sasuke, "Sasuke, get your pillow and blanket then bring them here. We have a quest, so that means _you_ are sleeping on the couch." He had a playful smirk on his face as Sasuke grunted and turned to his room direction. "Oh, and get our lovely quest fresh bedding for your room."

Sasuke grunted again and started to walk towards his room when Sakura spoke up.

"Oh, no, no, no! Please don't. I'll sleep on the couch. It's perfectly fine!"

Itachi just blankly stared at her for a moment before he said, "Very well then. Sasuke, can you just bring Sakura-san a blanket and pillow?"

"Hn." Is all younger boy said, walking to a hall closet, pulling out the bedding and tossing them on Sakura's sleeping arrangement.

"I'm going to sleep. Good night." Sasuke said gruftly shutting the door behind him.

The two remaining in the living room stared at his door for a moment until Itachi turned around to Sakura and said, "Don't mind him" with a smile, "I will be heading for bed too. Good night Sakura-san."

"Night." Sakura replied. He nodded and walked in his own room.

Sissy, (who had been perched on Sakura's shoulders) jumped down nimbly and landed on the coffee table. She sat and yawned, "They seem a little strange to me."

Sakura just shrugged and fixed her bed, then lay down. Sissy curled besides her.

Before Sakura fell asleep she decided, she liked the Uchiha brothers.

~x X x~

Sasuke woke to the sound of opening and closing sound of cabinet doors, the sizzle of food cooking, and the fresh smell of breakfast food.

He groggily got up and threw on a t-shirt and some basketball shorts. He remembered the crazy dream he had last night.

He dreamt that a witch girl on a flying broom stick came and visited him and asked to stay at his house. And now she was sleeping on his living room sofa.

He walked out of his room and into the kitchen where he found his brother sitting down at the small table, pouring himself a glass of 2% milk.

But that was not the strange part. A girl, a little shorter than he, stood in front of his stove, flipping a piece of French toast of the pan. Than placing it on plate next to another piece of French toast, five strips of bacon, and an egg. Sunny side up.

The girl picked up the plate and placed it in front of Itachi, who mumbled a thank you.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up if he was in the same strange dream.

"Good morning" the girl bubbly greeted him.

"Morning." He replied taking his seat across from Itachi. An empty glass, a folded napkin, a spoon, a fork, and a knife neatly placed waiting for him.

"Did you sleep well?" Itachi asked as he stuffed another piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Aa." Sasuke looked at the stove clock. It read 9:17. He only got about four hours of sleep. He rubbed his face tiredly.

"Want breakfast?" She asked him.

"I guess."

"Watcha want?"

"Whatever there is."

Sakura shrugged and turned around. She dipped a piece of white bread into a bowl of beat eggs, than laid it on the heated pan.

He stared at her, rubbing his eyes again. So… she wasn't a dream? There really was a witch in his home, in front of front of his stove, cooking him eggs…

~x X x~

Sasuke looked at his breakfast. On a plate lay two eggs and three pieces of bacon, arranged to look like a smiley face.

On a separate plate was a piece of French toast, drowned in maple syrup.

Sakura had left to use the wash room, leaving her plate on the table between Sasuke and Itachi.

Itachi looked up at him. Smiling and swallowing a piece of toast.

"…The foods good…"

"Hn."

"Haven't had good home cooked breakfast in a long time."

"Aa."

"Haven't had one since mom was around…"

Sasuke clenched his teeth and fork as flash backs of his dear mother rolled in his mind like an old broken film. He glared down at the egg and bacon smiley face, it mocked him.

"It feels good… to have a famine touch around here, ne?" the elder brother said after a long silence.

That's when Sakura walked back in and sat down, starting to eat.

~x X x~

After breakfast Sasuke sat on the couch watching Itachi and Sakura wash the dishes.

They were chatting, laughing and occasionally splashing water at each other as if they knew each other for years.

Sasuke wasn't jealous. No. He wasn't jealous. Why would he be jealous? Why would he be jealous of his over achieving brother, over an odd girl he just met? While he sat on the couch sulking and wallowing in his self pity, as he watched _them_ have such a good time.

No. He wasn't jealous.

It seemed like they were getting along. They were _really_ getting along. There was no reason for Sasuke to be here.

The more he watched them. The more ticked he got.

He stood, slipped on his shoes and walked out the front door without a word.

Itachi and Sakura looked back at the sound of the door shutting.

"Where'd he go?"

"Who knows?" Itachi sighed.

"Well, maybe I should get going too. I'm going to get to know the town a little." Sakura said as she wiped her wet hands on her dress.

"Alright then. You're welcome to stay the night again if you want."

"Umm...thanks but I'm going to look for a hotel." Sakura tied her shoes and opened the door.

"Bye then. Remember, if you can't find a place to stay-"

"-come here. Right. She cut him off and smiled. "Bye-bye." She waved and closed the door behind her.

~x X x~

Sakura flew slowly above the city. Admiring it in the day and how alive it was compared to the night.

"Where are we going?" Sissy asked. She was sitting on the broom in front of Sakura.

"Trying to find somewhere to stay tonight." But really, Sakura wanted to look where Sasuke had run of too.

She decided to check the park where she had first met him. She didn't know why, but she wanted to know where he had stormed off to.

She landed on a flat roof, that was overlooking the playground. She put her hand to her face to block the sun out of her eyes and searched the park.

She found two people Standing by the playground. On was Sasuke, and the other was-

Sakura's eyes widened.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: Cliffy!! Oh no she did'int, oh yes she did!!**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger.**

**I hope to get the next one by next Wednesday. **

**~Boo.**


End file.
